


Like Pieces of a Puzzle

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, They're both sixteen, eventually, there may be some semblance of a plot, young!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Stiles fault. Really. He just has a... thing for knots. It's no big deal, and no-one was ever meant to find out about it. Except his history partner, one Derek Hale, did. Luckily for Stiles, what he wants and what Derek has are one and the same.</p>
<p>(Stiles and Derek are both 16, Porn with Feelings, There may be a plot eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pieces of a Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, clearly Stile's knotting kink is the main kink of this story, and hopefully I haven't put anything triggering in here, but if there is something which you are triggered by or feel could trigger others then please let me know in a comment or message and I'll add a warning tag. I know what it feels like and it sucks. Anyways; read on and (hopefully) enjoy.

Getting paired up with Derek Hale for their history project wasn't as bad as Stiles had been expecting. Admittedly he'd been looking forward to working with Scott on it, because it was _Scott_ and the two of them were supposed to be inseparable. But on the other hand Derek actually knew quite a bit about history which meant they were actually working together instead of Stiles doing all the work while Scott complained about whatever the latest drama was with Allison.

 

Not that Stiles didn't love the guy, but seriously did he have to fall for the one girl in town who's parents were professional werewolf hunters? _After_ he'd been bitten and turned by a rogue alpha too.

 

So yeah, Stiles had been pleasantly surprised to learn that surly, anti-social Derek was surprisingly intelligent, with a dry wit and a willingness to put up with Stiles nonsensical tangents; a rare quality in Stiles' experience. The downside to working with Derek Hale was that Stiles had a teensy, slight, barely relevant, massive crush on the guy.

 

It wasn't all that shocking, after all he did hit all of Stiles kinks. Ridiculously attractive? Check. Intelligent? Check. Slightly terrifying? Check. Completely uninterested in Stiles? Definitely check.

 

Stiles crush on Derek was a problem. But the real problem was the chain of thoughts that Stile's first crush on a werewolf had lead to. Specifically; do werewolves have knots? It was a thought that had just arrived in his head uninvited one day when he'd been (stalking) looking Derek up on Facebook for perfectly justifiable reasons and he just couldn't get it out.

 

That was the short version of the chain of events that had lead to him sitting on his laptop staring at a website that sold knotting dildos for the low low price of $80-$140, not including shipping. It wasn't that he was actually planning on getting one exactly, he just... couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

He hadn't had anything larger than his fingers inside of him and he couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to be stretched out like that, impaled on a thick dick while Derek came again and agai- fuck, why had he put Derek's face on the anonymous werewolf he used for his jerk off fantasy? Suppressing boners around Derek was difficult enough without conditioning his body to get aroused at the sight of him.

 

Becoming obsessed with the thought of having a knot was step one of his three step mistake. Step two was leaving the sex toy website open when he went downstairs to get a drink. Step three was forgetting that Derek had a habit of climbing in Stiles window unannounced because doors were for mere humans, who couldn't leap ten feet straight up from a standing start.

 

The end result was that Stiles walked back into his room to find Derek staring at the laptop screen where he'd left an image of the latest XL knotting model*(not for novices) sitting right in the middle of the page. He let out a noise that he would deny until his dying day qualified as a shriek and leapt forward to slam the laptop closed.

 

It was too late, the damage was done. Derek looked up at him as he moved in front of his laptop as though somehow hiding the offending object from Derek's sight would make this moment less mortifying. His only reaction was to raise one eyebrow in a movement that somehow conveyed remarkable amount of judgement.

  
"Seriously?" He asked, stone-faced. Stiles could feel himself going bright red, skin burning. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. "I mean, was that supposed to be funny or did you just decide to be an asshole today?" Derek snapped, scowling at him. Stiles finally managed to get his mouth to work.

 

"What? No! Neither, it was- I didn't think-" Stiles sighed and buried his head in his hands. "You weren't supposed to see that." He said, the words muffled by his hands. He didn't bother saying anything else in his defence, Derek would hear that he wasn't lying.

 

The other teen was quiet for far longer than Stiles was comfortable with. When he finally did speak he didn't sound so angry, he just sounded slightly confused. "Then why were you looking at.. that?" He asked. Stiles sighed again, spun his chair around with a foot and dropped into it. There was no way he was getting out of this conversation, he was realising that now.

 

"Because I like it." He admitted, looking directly at the floor. He couldn't look at Derek right now. "I like the thought of... that, okay? I'm a freak." There was another one of those long silences, interrupted only by the quiet creak of Derek sitting down on Stiles bed across from him.

 

"You're not a freak." Derek said quietly. Stiles looked up and met his eyes. He was looking at Stiles with an indecipherable expression. "Come on, everyone has, you know, kinks and stuff." Stiles laughed.

  
"Yeah, I suppose but... I'm guessing this is a pretty rare one."

 

"Maybe, but that doesn't make you a freak, Stiles." Derek said sounding more adamant and weirdly intense. "Hell, it's not like you're the one who's actually got-" He froze mid-sentence, like he'd only just realised what he was saying. Stiles stared at him as he went pale and his face slipped back into it's default blank, not-quite-a-scowl expression.

 

"So... it's a thing then? With werewolves? Like, it actually happens?" Stiles couldn't quite believe the words were coming out of his mouth, but hell he'd never envisioned someone actually finding out about his fetish either, might as well go for broke.

 

"Sometimes.." Derek said, and now he was the one who couldn't meet Stiles eyes. "It's more common with born wolves. And it's not 24/7. It's part of the shift, like our eyes or the claws."

 

"Huh.." Stiles said. He had never been able to find a definitive yes or no answer on the internet and now he knew that getting knotted was an actual possibility someday he wanted it even more. And he had also just found out that his crush, who was sitting on Stiles bed, had one.

 

Stiles had a sudden, desperate urge to jump onto the bed and straddle Derek and at the exact same time as he had the thought he saw Derek's head snap round to stare at him, nostrils flared.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fucking werewolf senses. Derek knew. Derek could smell it. The two of them stared at each other again, neither knowing what the hell to say. Then Derek did the worst possible thing he could have done.

 

The bastard smirked, licked his lips and said "Do you want to see?"

 

Stiles choked on nothing and spluttered for a second. Was he serious? Derek leaned back on Stiles bed, planted his feet on the floor and spread his legs wide, stretching himself out on Stiles bed like he belonged there.

 

"Well? Do you?" Derek asked, even though he knew the answer, could smell how much Stiles wanted it on the air.

  
"Yes!" Stiles finally managed to get out. He rose from the chair with all his usual grace and damn near leapt over to the bed. Derek shuffled backwards until he was sitting with his back against Stiles headboard, his legs spread wide enough for Stiles to kneel on the bed between them. He froze up when he got there, suddenly realising that he had no idea what to do next. Derek quirked an eyebrow at him, that smirk still on his face.

  
"What are you waiting for?" He asked, hips thrusting up towards Stiles. "Get it out." Stiles took a moment to breathe deeply. He could hardly believe that this was happening. He reached out and opened Derek's trousers, then pulled them down along with his boxers in one motion, exposing Derek's dick.

 

"Fuck..." Stiles said under his breath. Derek's was the only other dick he'd actually seen in real life - aside from Scott's, but they were twelve and it wasn't his fault Scott had gone into a bath without locking the door - and damn it was an impressive one. Stiles wasn't ashamed of his own dick, but it was irritatingly average. Maybe a little thicker than most, but still.

 

Derek, on the other hand, was only about half hard and he already looked as long as Stiles was, and just as thick. He was uncut, and his balls hung heavy and low between his legs. And right there at the base was a patch of wrinkled skin that wasn't there on Stiles.

 

"Is that-" Stiles asked, pointing.

 

"Yeah, that's it." Derek nodded. For a moment when he glanced up Stiles almost thought he saw a worried expression pass across the teenage werewolves face.

 

_'You're just as nervous as me about this, aren't you?'_ Stiles thought. What the hell was he doing? Possibly the most stunningly attractive guy in town had his dick out on Stiles bed and he was just sitting here staring at it. Without giving himself time to over-think it he reached out and wrapped his hand around it, just above the wrinkled skin where Derek's knot would grow.

 

"Fuck." Derek gasped, the word escaping before he could hold it in. His dick was hot in Stiles hand, growing harder under his touch and swelling even larger. He ran his hand up the shaft and over the head, then back down again squeezing gently just under the glans, the way he did to himself. Derek moaned and reached down to cover Stiles

 

"You like that?" Stiles asked teasingly. For some reason know that he was the one making Derek make those little aborted noises made Stiles feel proud.

 

Derek nodded and growled out a "Yes." Then let go of Stiles hand and grabbed a handful of sheets. "Just.. just go slow, okay?"

 

"Been a while?" Stiles asked sardonically, running his hand up and down the length of Derek's dick. He was fully hard now and beginning to border on the slightly intimidating side. Stiles could just barely fit his hands around the shaft, and slight swell of his knot -his fucking knot- was even broader around.

 

Stiles hadn't really been expecting an answer, so he wasn't expecting it when Derek mumbled something that Stiles couldn't quite make out but definitely contained the word 'first'.

 

"What." It wasn't a question. "I'm your first? Derek nodded. His eyes were closed and he had a slight scowl on his face, which faded when he began to thrust up into Stile's hand. He hadn't even realised he'd stopped the movement of his hand.

 

"Was always too worried... that I'd shift.." He got out through gritted teeth. "Show them my knot... Scare them off." Derek opened his eyes and met Stiles, the two of their gazes locked. The way he looked at Stiles felt bizarrely intimate, especially considering that Stiles had Derek's dick in his hand right now. "Don't have to worry about that with you." He finished, closing his eyes and concentrating on thrusting up as Stiles hand slid down.

 

"No." Stiles agreed, eyes dropping down to the body part in question. It was more swollen than before, a darker colour than the rest of his shaft, but not the red-purple colour of his head. "You definitely don't." On impulse he leaned down and kissed it, and Derek groaned.

 

"You like that too, huh?" Stiles laughed. he hadn't expected it to, but Derek actually smelt kinda nice. A little hint of sweat and more than a little of precum, but otherwise he just smelt like Derek; earthy and a vague hint of whatever lemon scented body wash he used. He licked and kissed his way up the thick vein on Derek's cock, enjoying the quiet moans and muffled swearing coming from further up the head.

 

When he reached Derek's head he paused, and glanced up, going back to running his hand up and down the now wet shaft. "I'm guessing no-ones ever done this for you before either then." He said quietly. Derek shook his head. "Do you want me to keep going?" He asked, because consent is a good thing.

 

"Hell yes." Derek growled back, his eyes flashing blue as he opened them. Fuck, that shouldn't turn Stiles on as much as it did. His hard cock twitched in his jeans and he suddenly realised how tight and constricting the fabric felt. He didn't break eye contact as he took his hand of Derek's dick and reached down between his legs wit his spare hand to freed himself, running a hand over himself a few times to take the edge off.

 

"Okay." Stiles said, mostly to himself. _'I can do this.'_ He told himself, then he tilted Derek's dick up towards his lips, ducked down and slipped the head into his mouth. It felt even bigger in his mouth than it had in his hands and tasted like Derek's precum. Slightly bitter but not too bad. Stiles sucked gently as he went over every online blowjob tutorial he'd read in his life. There had been more than a few.

 

Rule number 1: No teeth. Stiles had already made sure his were covered by his lips.

 

Rule number 2: Use tongue. Stiles ran his over Derek's glans and grinned around the mouthful of flesh were Derek swore loudly and let out another groan.

 

"Do that again." Derek growled. Stiles pulled back and off of Derek's dick with a pop.

  
"Say please." He said. Hey, if he got to have Derek moaning in his bed he was gonna take advantage of it. Derek glared at him, his eyes flashing blue again.

 

"Please." He said. This time it was Stiles turn to smirk.

 

"Your wish..." He ducked back down, sucking the head back in, then went further, feeling Derek slide down towards his throat. The guy was so damn thick. Not to mention long, he only got a few inches past the head before he began to choke. He pulled off and swore under his breath.

 

"You okay?"

  
"I can do it." Stiles said, heading back down. He got a little further down this time, then pulled back far enough that he could hold him in his mouth without choking and ran his tongue up and down. The stretch was beginning to strain his jaw and his tongue wasn't used to this much work, but the quiet moans and sounds Derek was making were totally worth it. No pain, no gain. The gain in this case being Stiles making Derek come so hard he sees stars.

 

With that in mind Stiles began to bob up and down on Derek's dick, pushing himself a little further down each time. He had no illusions about getting it all, especially with that beautiful knot waiting at the base, but he still wanted to see how much he could take.

 

With one hand to support his weight he ran the other up Derek's stomach, tracing the lines of his abs. Derek was so ripped, it was ridiculous. Must be a werewolf thing. His body was warm under Stiles hands as well. He traced his hand further up Derek's body, to Derek's chest. Stiles was quite proud of his own body and muscle definition; he may not have been an actual playing member of the lacrosse team, but training and circuits kept him fit.

 

Derek had actual, proper pecs though. Real muscle. Stiles ran his hands over them and felt the urge to explore every inch of Derek's body. To explore with his hands and his tongue, to know what it felt like to be pinned down by those arms and fucked until he was ready to curl up against that chest and pass out.

 

He hoped to god that Derek wanted to this again. If the noises he was making were any indication then he'd be as up for it as Stiles was.

 

"Fuck, Stiles." Derek groaned, right on cue. He slipped a hand up his own shirt and laced their fingers together. "I'm so close." Stiles smiled and pushed himself even further down Derek’s dick. He was close enough that if he could stretch his tongue out past his lips he'd be able to lick Derek's knot.

 

Okay, he was gonna have to remember that. That sounded hot. Derek's moans sounded even better though. His moans and whines were nearly constant now, and he had added barely coherent words like 'yes' and 'please' and 'so close', over and over again. Suddenly he let out a strained yelp and pushed Stiles up off of his dick.

 

"What the fuck man!" Stiles complained, his voice gruff and raspy. Fuck, he actually sounded pretty damn hot.

 

"I was gonna come." Derek said, like that explained why he'd yanked him off the best (only) dick Stiles had ever had.

 

"Good!" Stiles replied, trying to reach down and get the feeling of Derek's head pressed against the inside of his cheek back. Derek kept him away easily, god damn werewolf muscle. He was meant to be using that stupidly strong body to keep him pinned down, not push him away. Was he not enjoying this?

 

"Stiles... you don't understand." Derek groaned, his voice as strained as Stiles felt. "If I come like this we'll be here for twenty minutes at least."

 

"You.. you can come for that long?" Stiles asked.

 

Derek nodded."At least."

 

Stiles pictured that. Being tied to Derek for that long. Feeling twenty minutes worth of come inside of him. Wrapping his arms around Derek and holding him close.

"I want you to fuck me." He said, and it took him a moment to realise he'd said that out loud.

 

"Is- Isn't your dad coming home soon?" Derek asked. He looked like he was considering it anyway. Which was, frankly, quite flattering.

 

"Not now! Not that I don't want to but yeah, my Dad..." Also, Stiles was gonna have to step up his game if he wanted that fucking dick inside of him. He wondered if he could get three fingers inside of himself. He wondered if Derek would want to watch. Or help. "But soon. Definitely soon. If, you know, you want to."

 

"No, I do!" Derek said. "I definitely do."

 

"Great! Good. So.. what do we do about this?" He took hold of Derek's knot and squeezed it gently. It was swollen up to almost twice the size it had been when they started and hard as a rock. Derek let out an almost pained groan and thrust up into his hand impulsively.

 

"I just- just give me a minute." Derek closed his eyes and began to breathe in deeply. A few moments later Stiles felt the knot beneath his hand beginning to shrink down. In moments there was just a red band around Derek's dick and then even that color faded to blend in with the rest of him.

 

"Right. Shift. Cool." Stiles rubbed his hand over the patch of skin where the knot used to be. He missed the feel of it. But he still had the rest of Derek's dick to play with so.. "Can I get back to it?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah, go for it." Derek grinned. Stiles smiled back at him. It was a touching moment. Now to get some dick back in his mouth. He licked his way down the shaft first, running his tongue down the thick vein on the underside. He realised that Derek's balls had been woefully neglected and when he reached the base he kept on going.

 

He tried to fit them both into his mouth, but it was too much. He gave them both a lick before sucking the first one into his mouth and circling it with his tongue.

 

"Stiles your fucking mouth.." Derek groaned. He reached down and took hold of Stiles hand, which was splayed out in the space between Derek's dick and bellybutton. "Could.. could you do what you were doing earlier?"

  
"Which thing?" Stiles asked, in the quick moment where he switched betwen balls.

 

"With your hands, and my nipples. Please." Stiles hummed an affirmative against his balls and Derek moaned again. He ran his hand up the indent in the centre of Derek's abs up to his chest, then he rubbed first one nipple and then the other with the flat of his hand.

 

"Damn, I'm good." Stiles muttered, pulling away from Derek's balls and moving back up to the head. Derek laughed and groaned at the same time.

 

"I'd call you full of yourself but, well, you're kind of full of me right now." He thrust up a few inche into Stiles point and Stiles laughed around the hot flesh in his mouth. Bastard was so damn cheesy, but his dick felt too damn good in his mouth.

  
Stiles was beginning to think he might be a bit of cockslut. He also had precisely zero regrets. So it was all good.

 

Stiles bobbed lower and lower on Derek's dick, switching from rubbing Derek's nipples to pulling and twisting on them gently. Derek keened, low in his throat and Stiles could tell he was getting even closer. So he pushed himself further, past the point where Derek's knot had previously been. His gag reflexes were telling him he was getting close to point where he would have to pull back, but he didn't want to. He wanted to make it good for Derek. he wanted it to be so damn good he was ruined for anyone else but him and _fuck_ he was going to have to examine exactly what his feelings towards Derek after this.

 

He pulled back just an inch or two to give his gag reflex a break then pushed back down. he was so damn close to the base, but Derek was long as a freaking hose and even the relatively small section of his dick that was left was a good couple of inches.

 

But it seemed to be more than enough to Derek, who started pulling his dick in and out of Stiles mouth in quick, desperate thrusts. His noises were coming faster and louder until suddenly 'yes' and 'please' became an endless repititon of 'Stiles, Stiles, _fuck,_ Stiles!' and then howled, literally fucking howled like an animal and there was hot salty cum filling Stiles mouth. He swallowed as fast he could, but it was too much and Derek's cum began to leak out around the sides of his mouth, dripping down his chin.

 

"Jesus, man." Stiles groaned, pulling off and rolling away onto his back, his head resting on Derek's leg.

  
"Stiles, that was.. that. Are you alright?" Derek asked. He took advantage of his werewolf powers to get up on his knees and pull Stiles up and into his lap, holding Stiles entire weight and tilting his head up towards him to check that Stiles wasn't bleeding or something ridiculous like that.

 

"Dude, I'm fine." Stiles said, reaching up to push Derek's hand away, which somehow turned into him holding Derek's hand against his chest. "Better than fine, that was great." Derek smiled up at him; not the 'come to me' smirk he had earlier, but a genuine, warm and companionable smile. It lit up his face like nothing Stiles had ever seen.

 

"Not great enough for him." Derek noted, letting Stiles lower his weight down onto his knees and using his free hand to reach out and wrap a warm, strong hand around Stiles shaft, brushing his thumb across the underside of Stiles head.

 

"Yeah... he's fussy." Stiles agreed, closing his eyes and thrusting up into the tight hold of Derek's fist. "Think he likes you though..." Derek squeezed tighter and he was so warm and strong, and Stiles was so on edge... "Derek I'm gonna come." He got out in a rush. "Derek I'm gonna... I'm gonna...."

 

Derek let go of Stiles hand and reached down to pull up his shirt. Then began to pump his hand up and down Stiles shaft faster and faster until he whispered "Come for me." And Stiles did, spraying cum all across Derek's exposed torso in thick white spurts one, two, three times. A tiny amount compared to what Derek had spurted down his throat, but still a hell of a lot but Stiles standards.

 

He felt drained afterwards, in the best way possible. He groaned as Derek squeezed his dick and then collapsed back down onto the bed.

 

"Damn, Derek." Stiles said. He ran a thumb around the corner of his mouth, collecting the cum that was left there and then, after a moment of staring at it. sucked into his mouth and swalloed that to..

 

"I know." Derek agreed, taking hold of Stiles other hand and rubbing Stiles cum into his skin with other. The sight was almost enough to get Stiles going again, but his dick sent a so intense it was almost painful sensation through his body to let him know that it would not be ready for round two for a while yet.

 

They lay there for several minutes, neither of them knowing what the hell the etiquette was for sharing your first mutual jerk off/blowjob session with someone you barely knew. After a moment a thought occured to Stiles and he began to laugh.

 

"What is it?" Derek asked.

 

"Nothing. Nothing." Stiles said. "Just..."

 

"Just what?" His tone was carefully blank, but Stiles could tell what that meant now. He'd known ever since Derek had let his tough guy attitude drop long enough to admit it was his first time too. The guy feigned indifference and confidence when he was feeling nervous or scared and it was kind of adorable. Big bad wolf didn't want Stiles to know he wasn't invincible.

 

"Really, it's nothing." Stiles reassured him, stroking the slightly sticky skin of Derek's abs with his free hand, because he'd sucked the cum right out of Derek's dick and therefore could feel his hot body up if he felt like it. "I was just kind of expecting to have my first kiss before I gave my first blowjob."

 

"You... you've never been kissed?" Derek asked.

 

"Well.. yeah. I've done spin the bottle and stuff, but I mean your first _kiss_ , you know? Your first passionate, 'I care about this person and I want to press their lips against mine', kiss. Never had that."

 

"...Huh." Derek said. Then he let go of Stiles hand, grasped his chin, tilted Stiles head up and kissed him. There was no tongue, no nibbling, no anything expect the fell of Derek's lips moving against his and his thumb brushing against Stiles cheek.

 

It might have lasted thirty seconds or thirty years, Stiles couldn't tell. But eventually they pulled apart and Derek smiled at him, that same guileless, care free smile he'd shown him before. It made something in his heart do flips when he saw it again.

 

"Well. Now you've had your first kiss." Derek said, still smiling.

 

Then he kissed him again.

 

 


End file.
